raymanlover_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
RaymanLover Cinematic Universe Wiki
WE ARE HIRING ANIMATORS IN PROCESS! We are currently have 2 animators, myself (some times) and uc.human, A large change in our lives has taken up quite a bt of our time and has made it difficult to continue working up to our series, we wanna continue this series REAL BAD, since for that, i'm hiring animators to help during most of my breaks, I'm currently at my computer break period and doing homeschool for once every day, and uc.human says he will help but will take a few days or months to animate some of the scenes, so we want more than 2 animators, The only brain-breaking thing is there is we will not pay you, due to our currency crisis we are having too much, we will not give you any money or some prizes, you can pay me if you want, you can give me Brazilian currency to help my family, we are currently on an R$15,000 goal. Here's some of the prizes you can get for paying us. $5 - Rayman thank you + backer updates + 5-day early access. You care about us! You receive our gratitude, and a message confirming it that you can cherish forever! And of course, given your donation, we’ll be keeping you posted about how the campaign and movies are coming along! But perhaps best of all, for every new film of our series from here on out, you’ll get to see an executive clip unfold five glorious days before everyone else watches the full film! $10 - above rewards + avatars or HQ backgrounds. You want to customize your online accounts and/or devices with super high-quality images of sets and characters from the series? Well now you can have them, ripped straight from their original sources. $25 - above + DRM Free digital download (essentially a rights free download) + exclusive minor voice role on upcoming films. Not only do you get copies of the episodes free of any sharing restrictions, but never-before-heard commentaries from the crew on our entire first season. Listen to us cringe over how embarrassed we are by our old work as we relive our humble origins... $50 - above + commentaries of all current films + personalized audio recording from voice actor of choice* (Limit is 2 minutes) Ah, now you’ll hear crew commentaries for all of our films that has been created so far, meaning we’ll hopefully be a lot less harsh on ourselves! Plus, how would you like to have any voice actor on the show record whatever you want for two full minutes? Want to hear Rayman explain why dreams exist? Or listen in on Gumball discussing his health issues? So many possibilities! $75 - above + Miniprint (physical reward) and all future films commentaries. Ooh, something tangible! Not only do you get a miniprint you can lay your hands on, but how about we also promise to give you all the commentaries for the rest of the films? It’s an investment in the FUTUUUURE! $100 - above + signed miniprint by RaymanLover. The creator of the series himself will christen that miniprint we mentioned earlier with his signature. That’s right, he puts his name on it, in his handwriting! Can you imagine? I doubt it. $200 - above + Signed sketch by RaymanLover of any character you’d like OR signed screenplay of a random film. You have a choice! Would you like Sir Master Creator RaymanLover to draw any character from the II cast AND sign it for you, or send you a screenplay of a random film AND sign THAT for you? Either way, you’re getting his signature on something pretty cool. It’s a win-win I’d say! $300 - above + cameo voice actor minor (15) Your voice could be immortalized in the world of the series by virtue of a cameo! Immortalization means it’ll be there forever. What a legacy you could leave! $750 - above (minus voice acting minor) + cameo voice actor major (1) Oh I see. You don’t simply want a bit part, but a more significant appearance! Very well, it can be yours. $1,500 - above (does not include voice role) + Executive producer credit (3). Dude, you are, like, the best. You’ve supported the show to such a degree that you’ve truly earned an executive producer credit. Y’know, that’s the same role Steven Spielberg had on Back to the Future. You’re basically him in our eyes, so it’s safe to say you have our profound gratitude! $15,000 - Well with that kind of money, the show’s going to get a visual makeover! Expect to see not only a larger variety of backgrounds, but a much higher attention to detail. Gone are the days of boring default grass! Say hello to mountaintops, waterfalls, and other hypothetically pretty things to improve the quality of the series! As that kid in Super 8 who somewhat but not really looks like Adam so eloquently put it, “PRODUCTION VALUE!” $20,500 - We can tell even more of the story! Now all your favorite characters get a longer stay in the spotlight, allowing us to develop them even further and explore both the dramatic and comedic possibilities of the upcoming plot-lines all the more! What am I saying? I’m saying we will round out the series with MORE FILMS in total! $26,000 - You seriously have given us this much? You guys are the BEST, and if we hit this stretch goal, we’d love to make an longer extended cut for a film, unlike any extended cut of my films you have seen, what i'm saying, i'd love to make a longer extended cut for you. Let’s relish every moment of closing the book of this story we’ve felt so honored to share with you all. Trust us when we say that we have more than enough material planned to present a longer and more fleshed-out finish.Category:Browse